


Only For You

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: It's time for All Sparks' Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Ratchet   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Slimreaper! Happy Yule!

"It's All Sparks' Day," Drift purred, snuggling up close to Ratchet's warm frame. It was almost time they both got up for their shifts, but the berth was warm, and Drift rather liked having the chance to ease into the day. It was a nice change from their pasts where both would wake, dive off the berth, and go-go-go all day long. A lazy snuggle was something they were both happy to indulge in now.

Ratchet's response was a growl and snort, though he rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Drift.

"Come on, Ratch," Drift murmured, voice syrupy and pleading despite the wide grin he wore. He nuzzled up under Ratchet's chin. "All the pretty lights to celebrate the divine spark in each of us? The lighting of the Flame? It's a sacred day to remember the generous gift of life Primus gave us." Drift laughed as his finial was nipped right along the edge. Ratchet knew just how hard he could bite to make it sting, but not linger as a real pain on the sensitive metal.

"I know you're only trying to annoy me with this slag," the medic grumbled before his lips returned to Drift's finial for a light dusting of a kiss.

"It is fun."

Teeth were set against metal again, and Drift snickered.

"Glitch," Ratchet said, but he pulled back to kiss Drift, slow and lingering, and- yes, this was why Drift set his alarm to wake him early. They would have just enough time to wash and enjoy breakfast. Well... wash at least. Morning energon might have to be on to go.

~ | ~

Drift waved to Rodimus as he hopped off the lift and headed toward his and Ratchet's quarters. For a day on the _Lost Light_ , it had been incredibly tame. All Sparks' Day wasn't really a huge holiday to begin with, and for those who were religious, they weren't exactly friends with Drift. Drift decided that a good way to celebrate would be to gather a few supplies and head to his meditation room. Ratchet tended to work late anyway. A quick ping, and Drift smiled as his 'dinner date' for later was accepted with a return blip typical of a busy and distracted Ratchet.

Therefore, it was with stunned disbelief that Drift stared into his quarters when the door opened before him.

Twinkling lights were strung all over. They were tacked to the ceiling, hung along _every_ wall, were draped over side tables. And then, there in the middle of their conversation table, stood a small, plain, clearly fire-proof bowl with silky black oil just waiting to light inside it.

Oh, and Ratchet too. He stood off to the side with a pleased smirk on his face, a golden spark symbol painted onto his chest plates.

Drift stepped into the room, still gaping as the door shut behind him. "Ratchet..." he managed, but even then his voice was strangled. "I'm beyond touched."

"Definitely not beyond touching," Ratchet shot back as he cross the room to tip Drift's face up for a kiss. "Or did I read wrong about the part where spark-sharing on this particular holiday was supposed to be the ultimate blessing?"

"You don't believe in any of this," Drift said, then could have kicked himself. That had come out sounding incredibly ungrateful, though he was pretty aware of the shock and gratitude flooding his field. Ratchet couldn't possibly be missing it.

Ratchet chuckled. "No. But you do, and I don't mind celebrating the important things with you." He leaned in to plant a light kiss on Drift's mouth. "Did I do good?" he asked in a whisper, optics alight with mischief and affection.

"You did really good," Drift whispered back, grinning too. "Thank you. I love you." Ratchet's field went plush, and Drift bounced up to steal another kiss. Then another. And another.

Primus certainly wouldn't mind if they switched around the lighting of the Flame to be after spark-sharing. It _was_ a celebration of life itself after all.


End file.
